saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Saints Row V (Voltion's Version)
Saints Row V is the long awaited sequel in the Saints Row series. Now what do Volition have in store for us for the next installment? Map: A new map will be created, which is a reimagining of sorts of Stilwater. But it will be half the size of Steelport, with some beaches surrounding it, buildings littered everywhere, and the Phillips Building slap bang in the middle. Although it will be smaller and blocky, and you won't be able to enter it. Actually none of the buildings will be enterable, except perhaps a couple of gun stores. Cribs No cribs. Although you can buy places, so for example if you buy a house you can't enter but a yellow marker will bring you to your menu (like the Gateways in Saints Row 4) in which you can customize your loadout. And that's it. Oh clothes customization? I am coming to that. Character Customization Having premade Johnny Gat and Kinzie player characters is far more easier. Customising characters faces and clothes is something that belongs in The Sims or one of these Elder Scrolls games. You will be be playing The Protagonist once again, but the default model from Saints Row 4, with a blue jumpsuit that he wears on the Ship. Some recycled lines of the Troy Baker voice will be used, but the character will mostly be mute. Saves time writing new dialogue, plus for "old school" fans it may remind them of the glories of Saints Row. Mission Replay/ Cutscene Viewer Not coming back. We will allow the modders to change that for the PC Version. Side Missions Ambulance missions are back, although it is really just picking someone up and taking them to hospital. None of that fancy stuff like in Saints Row 2 when you could shock them to revive the injured. Taxi Driver missions are back, well not really. It is called "Crazy Taxi" in which you can run over pedestrians to earn money and respect. Wow, so wacky. There is also your basic mayhem activity, just blowing stuff up. Main Missions Basically you select a mission, get a brief phone call (from Kinzie of course) giving you your objective, then follow the green arrows to your destination. There are about 5 cutscenes throughout the game. Also it will take you about 10 missions just to get to open world gameplay. Wacky new enemies Demons and aliens have been done. Now fight ghosts. Yep spirits from the afterlife have escaped. These ghosts just go "woooo". They basically appear as your basic ghost, like somebody is wearing a white sheet over their head. Homies No homies to call up. Some characters (being mostly Johnny Gat and Kinzie as they are really popular) will join you for specific missions. Food/ Drink Not returning. But Freckle Bitch's posters will be around the place and a couple of so peds will be seen drinking from a Freckle Bitch's cup, to remind you of these good old days. DLC If you spend some extra cash, you will get pointless clothing items. 2 per pack. You may not actually wear them, but Volition know you will buy them anyway. Oh yes, and a couple of DLC packs recycling stuff from other missions will be released. Category:Games Category:Video Games